memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Gods of Night
| minino=1| author =David Mack| published =October 2008| format = Paperback| pages =448| ISBN =ISBN 1416551719| altcover =| }} Book I (of III) Summary ;From the book jacket : Half a decade after the Dominion War and more than a year after the rise and fall of Praetor Shinzon, the galaxy's greatest scourge returns to wreak havoc upon the Federation—and this time its goal is nothing less than total annihilation. :Elsewhere, deep in the Gamma Quadrant, an ancient mystery is solved. One of Earth's first generation of starships, lost for centuries, has been found dead and empty on a desolate planet. But its discovery so far from home has raised disturbing questions, and the answers harken back to a struggle for survival that once tested a captain and her crew to the limits of their humanity. :From that terrifying flashpoint begins an apocalyptic odyssey that will reach across time and space to reveal the past, define the future, and show three captains — Jean-Luc Picard of the , William Riker of the , and Ezri Dax of the —that some destinies are inescapable. References Characters :Reiko Akagi • Sam Bowers • T'Ryssa Chen • Jasminder Choudhury • Beverly Crusher • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Kalil el-Rashad • Dina Elfiki • Joanna Faur • Veronica Fletcher • Karl Graylock • Pral glasch Haaj • Xin Ra-Havreii • Gruhn Helkara • Erika Hernandez • Edward Jellico • Miranda Kadohata • Kandel • Lonnoc Kedair • Ranul Keru • Harry Kim • Geordi La Forge • Mikaela Leishman • Alynna Nechayev • Kira Nerys • Miles O'Brien • Owen Paris • Tom Paris • Melora Pazlar • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Benjamin Sisko • Simon Tarses • Kiona Thayer • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale • Sidra Valerian • Worf, son of Mogh Bertolt Brecht • Dax • Tobin Dax • Foyle • Gods • Howe • Jaza Najem • Miral Paris • B'Elanna Torres Starships and vehicles : • • • • ''Columbia'' (NX-02) • • • ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) • • • • • • Locations :Acamar system • Andor system • Bajor • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Gaia • Gamma Quadrant • Khitomer • Korvat • Onias sector • Sol system • Tellar system • Trill • Vulcan system Races and cultures :Acamar V • Acamarian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Borg • Deltan • Human • Iconian • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Q • Romulan • Takaran • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan • Zakdorn States and organizations :Borg Collective • Dominion • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Research and Development • United Federation of Planets Other :Australian • axe • Bajoran wormhole • borhyas • Dominion War • duranium • ghost • New Zealander • PADD • phase cannon • photon torpedo • Scottish • tricorder • wheat Appendices Connections | after1=Mere Mortals | typea=novel | author=David Mack | formata=novel | beforea=Reap the Whirlwind | aftera=Mere Mortals | prevMB=Greater Than the Sum| nextMB=Mere Mortals| type=MB| prevpocket= Kobayashi Maru| nextpocket= Mere Mortals| voyages1=Ente | adbefore1=Greater Than the Sum| adafter1=Mere Mortals| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2381| date1=2156 | prevdate1=The Romulan War| nextdate1=Mere Mortals| }} External link * Category:Books